1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high efficiency energy generation and power supply systems, and in particular to methods and systems that can meet the energy demands of a home or business or industrial use, and allows for excess electrical energy to be available to be sold over transmission grids and can be utilized as an alternative to power generating plants. The system can be used to drive vehicles (cars, trucks, boats, ships, trains, airplanes, and the like); other conveyance systems or devices (moving sidewalks, conveyers, cranes, elevators and the like); or a wide array of other mechanical devices (pumps, compressors, grinders, and the like). The system can also be used to drive an electrical generator, or alternator, to provide electrical power to a local electrical grid, or for use at a local residence, a commercial facility, or groups of residences and facilities. The system provides the opportunity to extract heat and cooling, from the system, using heat exchangers, which can be used for a primary or as a supplemental heating and cooling source for space heating or cooling, hot water or process heating, process cooling and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art